my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hyper Regeneration
Hyper Regeneration '(ハイパー再生 ''Haipā Saisei) is the Quirk used by Zenji Kaisei. Description Much like Super Regeneration, Hyper Regeneration allows the user to heal themselves from any injury. However, the rate at which the user is able to heal themselves is much faster, allowing them to recover from any damage done to their body almost instantaneously. They can even heal so fast that their body, when under certain stress, can heal faster than their body can be damaged. The user is capable of healing entire limbs and organs in an instant, and can even grant the user immunity to poison, illnesses, and prevent them from gaining addictions. This is done though an extra portion of the brain the user possesses, which tells their body to heal rapidly when it recognizes damage. Overall, this Quirk is considered one of, if not the best, Quirk in terms of self-healing. However, the user needs to keep their body full of calories, the more calories the user eats, the more energy they have to regenerate. When out of calories, the user loses their ability to heal until they've consumed more. Also, if the healing portion of the brain is damaged or destroyed, the user loses their ability to heal. This can also be done through decapitation, although the user has a chance to heal if they rapidly regenerate before the brain shuts down from lack of blood flow. If the user's brain is damaged, outside of their healing center, they can regenerate neurons, but their memories will be lost. Usage Despite this Quirk having no offensive applications, Zenji has gained complete mastery over his Quirk and therefore his body. He has unlocked 100% of the body's physical capabilities. Despite the recoil this ordinarily causes, Zenji's regeneration allows him to heal from it instantly. On top of this, Zenji is capable of selective regeneration, to prioritize the healing of specific, as well as delayed regeneration. He generally uses the latter skill in order to trap his opponent's direct attacks within his body to prevent them from escaping him, with the rapidly regenerating tissue trapping them inside him and giving them no room for movement. He can also dislocate his bones on command, allowing him to use this skill to either dodge attacks or for escape-artistry. The skill he takes the most use in, however, is the body's ability to get stronger from every instance of wear and tear that muscles go through. His body gets stronger and stronger the more he is injured, allowing him to take great advantage of superior physical traits. Overall, Zenji has turned this offensively weak Quirk into an effective tool for combat. Super Moves * '''Amazing Impact (アマジング ・イムパクト Amajingu Imupakuto): Zenji's signature move and the first Special Move he developed, doing so during his second semester at U.A. High. While not necessarily flashy, uniquely named, or difficult to execute, it is still notable for its great strength and overall effectiveness. To execute this technique, Zenji focuses all of his strength into one point on his body. He then unleashes a devastating attack upon his opponent, capable of easily shattering walls of solid concrete. The recoil of the blow is more intense than most of his normal attacks, causing his bones to fracture and break from the force, even after his extensive training to mitigate this weakness. While he can still regenerate from the damage to attempt to continue to fight, it was initially more likely that he would pass out from the pain. ** Adrenaline Impact (エードレナリン ・イムパクト Ēdorenarin Imupakuto):An enhanced version of the Amazing Impact and Zenji's strongest attack. The attack is performed similarly to the Amazing Impact, with Zenji concentrating all of his strength into one point on his body, however, prior to preparing the punch, Zenji gives himself a dose of adrenaline to increase his physical strength, speed, and stamina, as well as his pain tolerance. He then launches the attack at his target, hitting them with even more force than before. The strength of this attack is so great that Zenji's entire limb can be completely shattered from the force. On top of this, any chemicals, such as morphine or adrenaline, in his limb will be spent (as the regenerated tissue doesn't replicate the chemicals) causing him to feel every bit of pain. Zenji can also execute this technique when his body itself is high on adrenaline, not requiring the adrenaline tube or injector on his Hero costume. * Seismic Impact '(サイズミック・イムパックト ''Saizumikku Imupakuto): Similarly to Pain Packer, Zenji must absorb an ample amount of kinetic energy into his suit in order to use to its fullest extent. After becoming airborne, Zenji will bring his foot down into the ground with incredible speed and force, then discharge his energy in a wave throughout the ground. The force of the blast is strong enough to send anyone nearby flying backwards, while the ground will be torn up in no less than a 15 meter radius. This technique is better suited for taking on multiple, grounded opponents at once. Zenji can also use several variations of technique, either increasing its range or remaining grounded when using it, depending on the amount of kinetic energy Zenji has stored within his costume or the overall amount of force he puts into the strike. * 'Negative Impact '(ネッガッティヴ・イムパクト Neggattivu Imupakuto): A technique that requires the use of Zenji’s second costume in order to use properly. After Zenji absorbs an acceptable amount of kinetic energy into his suit, Zenji will aim a punch towards his opponent, discharging the kinetic energy in a powerful punch strong enough to shatter concrete with ease. This technique can also be used at a range, as the discharged kinetic energy can fly towards his opponent, still possessing the same amount of force, albeit it will be dispersed the farther from Zenji it goes. This is considered Zenji's weakest Special Move, but is not, by any definition of the word, weak. * 'Pain Packer '(ペインパッカー Peinpakkā): Essentially a more powerful version of the Negative Impact, Zenji must first take a significant amount of damage. The resulting kinetic energy is then absorbed into his second costume for later redistribution. After taking serious damage from his opponent, generally without an attempt to even counterattack, Zenji will then stop his opponent’s movements. This is done either by grabbing his target's limb or trapping his opponent's arm or leg within his regenerating body. With them unable to get away, Zenji delivers a powerful blow to his target, discharging all of the kinetic energy he’s absorbed onto them. This attack can deal substantial amounts of damage, even to those who can take great deals of physical punishment, with much less recoil to Zenji in comparison to his other attacks. * '''Thunder Impact (サンダー・イムパックト Sandā Imupakuto): Zenji collects absorbed kinetic energy from his suit into his hands. He then claps his hands together, creating a powerful shockwave. The force of the blast alone can shatter every piece of glass within the range of the technique in front of him, send even the sturdiest of opponents flying backwards, and dent steel. The force can even cause a powerful wind storm capable of clearing all the debris from an area. This is considered Zenji's strongest ranged technique, and the only one that is exclusively meant to be ranged. Category:Quirks Category:Mutant Quirks Category:Black Dwarf Star